The Sister
by JamieHosch
Summary: People would kill to be in my position but being me isn't all about them..
1. Nate!

**A/N; this is the first time writing a story like this, sorry if its too far-fetched, but it's not gonna be like that, trust me. :] the "Jonas Sister" is Anna. enjoy! I hope. Sorry if it's too short. **

**Anna's POV;**

Being a sibling of a popular band isn't as easy at it looks when you're more fragile than glass. Yes, I'm Anna Eve Jonas or better known as the "Gray Sister". Some people may want my position so bad, I bet they could even kill to be in my spot. Well, those are people stupid. I mean, I know you'll be closer to your "Prince Charming", but are you sure? I mean, leaving your family and just like leave all behind everything and start a new life with a family you barely know, sure you read about them but there are lots that you don't know. Also, you can't even do anything with anyone. I'm not mad at them, its just really doesn't make sense. Maybe for them they're gods or "sex symbol", but for me they're just my brothers that I love.

You may be wondering why I put, "... when you're more fragile than glass," well, it happened 4 years ago, _I was 7 and I was just playing basketball by myself outside our house. There were 3 guys watching me, they looked like average guys in their mid-30's, but somehow they made me feel uncomfortable, not just because I've never seen them, but because they were carrying this huge bag. I just keep on shooting hoops, they approached me, but they just smiled and said, "Hey kid," with a deep voice, but because my parents always say 'Don't talk to strangers', I ignored him. Then, I heard a whisper. I didn't care, but suddenly 2 of the guys grabbed my hand, lucky me they didn't cover my mouth so I screamed, "NATE!" He was the only one in the house, that time he was 12, Kevin and Joe were at their friends house. "NATE!" I screamed in terror, I cried. Finally he came out and even though he was just 12, he was strong. He punched the guys and they let me go, I ran in the house and called 911. _

_As soon as they hold up, I ran to check on NATE. When I came out, Jason and Shane were punching the guys and Nick's nose were bleeding. I was really scared. The police came and arrest them, when my parents came home Jason took the blame and after that my family were overprotective of me. _It was a scary experience, but I was very lucky to have my brothers by my side, protecting me.

So, here I am now... They're still protective of me but they're not as annoying as they used to be. Hmph.. right now I'm in the tour bus, Jason's asleep, Shane chatting with Mitchie, I think, and Nate, well... I.. don't really... know.


	2. Carry Me!

**A/N; I know this is short, but I just really want to update. Thanks for the reviews, you rock!**

I am really curious at what Nate is doing, so silently got off my bunk and I tiptoed to the front of the bus; where Nate is sitting. He was looking the same direction as me, so he can't see me. He wasn't holding a guitar, or anything! I bet he was daydreaming. Just as I was going to end his "fantasy" dream, the bus shook, and unfortunately I fell on the floor.

"Ow.. STUPID! Argh," I said, trying to get up, "You okay?" Why does he have to say that? I wasn't mad, but I just ignored him, "Aw.. Come on Anna!" He said leaning down, I sat up and crossed my arms and sill ignoring him, "Alright, I'll leave," he said walking to his bunk, "No! Come here," I yelled, "Ok," he walked back towards me, "What do you want now?" he asked, "Carry me," he blankly looked at me, "What? That was what? 50 pounds ago?" he said, "It was 20 and I'm no-- wait minute, you just said a line from Wizards in Training!" I forced him to watch it once with me, but it wasn't the episode where the line was said, and I didn't think he would like, pay attention to it. Oh well, I wanted to know his answer, "No it isn't," he said, "Yeah it is, end of discussion," I always do this and he would shut his mouth.

"Carry me!" I was begging, "Alright," so I stand up and jumped on his back, just like a piggyback ride, "Where do you want me to carry you?" he asked, "uh, I don't know. Just carry me," I said, he carried me everywhere! to the back of the bus; where my parents are, and to the front; where our driver was.

"Anna?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm getting kinda tired down here," well, of course he's been carrying me for the past 40 minutes, I'm surprised he didn't say it earlier. Oh well, "Ok, I'm getting kinda tired too," so he put me down on the couch, "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime, lil' sis, but just so you know, you almost broke my back there," he said, laughing. I giggled. It was 10.45 pm, and I'm getting tired, so I walked to my bunk and went to bed. Tomorrow, we have a show in Los Angeles, I don't know why but I felt like not going to tomorrow's show.


End file.
